


rush

by paraluman



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraluman/pseuds/paraluman
Summary: “Neo, Neo,Neo,” Salle chants against his lips.The boys get frisky in the shower.





	rush

The air is rife with labored pants and muffled moans, echoing in the tiled walls of the shower room, accompanied with the slick sounds of skin sliding on skin, barely masked by the noise of water hitting the floor in uninterrupted torrents. Steam suffuses the air, clouding cracked, dirty mirrors, giving the illusion of privacy to the two occupants of the otherwise desolate room.

“Fuck,” Salle grunts, his hand steadying Neo’s hip, the other guiding himself into the tight, tight flesh of the body in front of him. He sucks in a breath as he slips all the way in, stilling for a moment, savoring the overwhelming feeling of being wholly encased in suffocating, delicious heat. He leans forward to plant a few placating kisses on Neo’s tensed shoulders, rubbing his thumbs into the dip of Neo’s back, and complies as the other male turns his head for a frenzied kiss.

“Salle,” Neo breathes into his mouth, and Salle moves without delay, drawing himself out, slowly at first, feeling the burn of insufficient lubrication, but unable to deny himself of the pull of pleasure, snapping his hips forward, back into warmth and into Neo.

Neo cries out, grappling for purchase on the wet wall as Salle builds up a hard, unrepentant pace. He stifles the noises clawing up his throat with his fist, biting into the soft skin of his knuckles as he leans his cheek on cold tile, eyes half-lidded and growing steadily delirious as he’s filled again and again. A burning, irresistible pleasure crawls up his spine and settles into his limbs, surging in the base of his belly, and he chases it, pushing his hips against Salle’s thrusts, pulling away from the wall to give himself space to wrap a hand around his own weeping arousal.

Salle grinds further into him, gripping his narrow hips with unyielding hands, before deciding that it wasn’t enough, that he needs more contact. Neo gasps as Salle pulls out and turns him around, confusedly keening at the emptiness inside him. The dark-haired man cages him onto the wall and hungrily kisses his red-bitten lips, smoothing his hands down Neo’s sides until they reach the globes of his ass and squeeze unapologetically.

Neo shivers, both at the shock of cold tile at his back and the hot trail of lips as Salle nips and sucks red, blooming marks on the pale column of his neck. He slips his arms over Salle’s shoulders and arches into the touch, pressing his need into Salle’s thigh and getting an answering grind in return.

Salle kisses his temple and grasps the backs of his thighs. “Hold on,” he murmurs into the brunet’s ear, before heaving him up and onto the wall. Neo tightens his arms around Salle’s neck and wraps his legs around the dark-haired man’s waist, and they both gasp as Salle sinks back into him, letting gravity do its work.

Salle begins to thrust into him, fingers digging into the flesh of the brunet’s bottom, arms straining to hold the slender male up. He buries his face into the brunet’s neck once again, sucking a bruise into the ridge of delicate collarbones before working his way up that beautiful neck, leaving marks of passion behind.

Neo sinks his fingers into Salle’s hair and impatiently directs the man to his lips, opening his mouth to allow entrance to Salle’s insistent tongue, feeling himself quickly succumbing to impending release. He knows that they both won’t last long, the tension of the day and the looming threat of being walked in on not allowing for anything other than quick relief, so he eagerly pursues it, knowing that they would have time later on for more. His arousal wetly slides between their bodies, and the pressure is enough, along with the all-consuming sensation of Salle burying himself into him, devouring his mouth, devastating his senses and pressing their bodies closer and closer still as if he cannot get enough of Neo.

“Neo, Neo, _Neo_ ,” Salle chants against his lips as he begins to lose control, eyes clenched shut as he drives himself again and again into his lover, and Neo comes to that sound, to that sight, cries out and closes his eyes himself as his world bursts white, trembling and feeling himself spasm around Salle inside him.

Salle groans, chasing his own release with an uneven, frantic rhythm. Neo’s senses slowly filter back in, and he’s left dizzy and oversensitive. He hazily brings his mouth to Salle’s ear as he holds on tight to slippery skin.

“Come on, Salle,” he hoarsely coaxes, clenching willfully around Salle’s cock.

Salle hisses as he comes, fills Neo up as he buries himself deep, thrusting shallowly as he milks the vestiges of his orgasm. He pants in exertion, just leaning into Neo, who is tenderly combing his hair from his face. After he catches his breath he pulls out and carefully places Neo down, supporting the other man as the brunet wobbles on his legs.

“You okay?” he asks Neo, whose face is flushed gorgeously, looking utterly debauched with his marked up skin and kiss-bruised lips. Salle feels the stirrings of heat once again, but crushes it with no minimal amount of effort. They need to go soon, before someone comes looking for them.

“Yeah.” Neo smiles at him. He pulls Salle to him for a languid kiss, feeling the remnants of pleasure and want still thrumming beneath their skin.

“Guys?” a familiar voice calls out from the locker room, and they both jolt apart in shock.

“Shit,” Salle hisses under his breath, before clearing his throat and answering loudly, “Yeah, Tom?”

Neo tries to suppress a shiver of want at the throaty quality of Salle’s voice. He flushes as Salle gives him a dark, knowing look.

“Are you done? Me and the others kind of want pizza, so Mia said we could all eat at Shakey’s ‘cause she and Addie also want chicken and mojos. Is that okay with you guys?”

Salle shoots him a questioning look. Neo shrugs.

“Uh, yeah, sure. It’s fine with me,” Salle replies.

“It’s fine with me, too. We’ll be done soon,” Neo adds in a fairly level voice, considering his throat feels like he's been eating sweets, sleeping without washing them down, then screaming his heart out when he wakes up for hours on end.

“Great! We’ll be waiting outside,” Tomas cheerfully says. His footsteps echo until he’s exited the room. Neo wonders how they could have missed Tom coming in when the blond’s sneakers squeak so noisily against the tiled floor.

They make quick work of cleaning themselves under the spray of now cold water, keeping their hands from one another to avoid an unadvisable, but much desired repeat performance. They step out of the stall without bothering to wrap a towel around themselves and slip into clean clothes in record time.

Once they’re out of the shower room, carefully walking a feet apart, they’re met with the chattering of their friends and Phil’s knowing grin.

“Had fun?” Phil leers at them both with a smirk, slinging an arm over Salle’s shoulders.

“Fuck off,” Salle grunts.

Neo blithely ignores them both, walking ahead to catch up with the others who were already walking toward the parking lot. He feels the burning gazes of his too-curious friends on his neck and resists the urge to tug up his collar in a futile attempt to cover up what he knows are evident love bites.

Iya raises an eyebrow, but tactfully keeps their comments to themself. Unfortunately for Neo, their girlfriend, who also happens to be his best friend, does not.

“Well, someone got bite-y,” Mia insufferably remarks, pressing her key fob. Her car chirrups. “Try to get Salle checked for rabies, would you? I don’t want to lose my best friend because his boyfriend couldn’t keep his biting fetish in check.”

“Death by dog,” Benjo snorts in his laughter, followed by Tom’s giggling.

“Maybe Salle’s a vampire,” Yue, the traitor, suggests with a teasing smile.

Neo shoots them all a glare.

“It’s not that bad,” Don tries to reassure the brunet, the wonderful person that he is. Addie’s smiling, but she's also nodding in agreement. At least Neo now knows who his true friends are.

“'Not that bad'? Neo looks like a chew toy!” Benjo calls out, and the rest of his idiotic friends laugh harder.

Neo huffs and rolls his eyes. He heads to Salle’s car to wait by the passenger’s side.

“Oy! Stop harassing my boyfriend,” Salle snaps irritably once he gets in range. They all just giggle some more.

“Sure, sure.” Phil shrugs. “That’s what you get for making us wait for your oversexed asses.”

“Jealousy doesn't become you, shithead,” Salle drawls out, rudely flipping Phil the finger while remote-keying his own car open.

Neo slides in as soon as the locks click and release. He places his duffel bag in the back and settles into his seat, feeling his stomach grumble in hunger. Salle slides into the driver’s seat right after him, tossing his own bag to the back before revving the engine on.

There’s still a furrow of irritation in between Salle’s brows. Neo leans over to smoothen it out with gentle fingers, placing a sweet kiss at the corner of his boyfriend’s downturned lips.

“They’re just joking. You know how they are.”

“Yeah, I know,” Salle sighs. “They’re still annoying assholes, though.” Salle considers him for a moment, eyes hooded with barely hidden intensity. Neo bites his lip and doesn't resist when the dark-haired man leans forward to take his lips once again, slowly stealing the breath from his lungs.

It isn't even a few seconds later when a harsh slap on the driver’s side window makes them both wince and pull apart. Phil’s and Benjo’s grinning faces peer into the tinted window, smudging the glass where they pressed their faces to make smooching sounds.

Salle makes a disgusted sound while Neo bites back his mirth.

“Get on with it!” Benjo laughs, smacking his lips.

“Alright, alright,” Salle grouses, releasing the handbrake and vengefully stepping on the gas, leaving the leaning outsiders to topple over into the dirt as their support drives away. They both watch the rear-view mirror as their two disgruntled friends get up and curse ineffectively at the moving car.

Neo gives in to his mirth and laughs out loud, and finally, Salle smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Who remembers me saying that I won't post smut for this fandom? Me neither. I was getting frustrated with running analyses and I ended up writing something quick and dirty, haha. It's been a while since I've written smut, so I tried to tone it down. This was rather vanilla for me but I hope you guys enjoyed it. :) (Also, please practice safe sex! ~~unlike the boys~~ )


End file.
